shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Earthland Dragon
The Tatsu Tatsu no Mi: (lit. Dragon-Dragon Fruit) Model Earthland Dragon is a Mythical Zoan-type devil fruit accidently "eaten" by a black sword owned by Guddo Rakku. The dragon/sword's name is Ryuuzan Tenjousaku (Ryuuzan for short). This fruit allows the user to partially or fully transform into a Earthland Dragon. The model: Earthland Dragon is based on a European version of the mythical beast, dragon, which is a huge fire-breathing, tough scale like skin, scaly and horned dinosaur-like creature, with leathery wings, with four legs and a long muscular tail. European dragons are usually depicted as malevolent though there are exceptions. Though a winged creature, the dragon is generally to be found in its underground lair, a cave that identifies it as an ancient creature of earth. Appearance The Tatsu Tatsu no Mi: Model Earthland Dragon looks like a purple and red striped watermelon with yellow swirls on it. Usage Since Ryuuzan, a weapon, ate the devil fruit, he just transforms into a dragon and do as he pleases and turn back into a sword when he goes to sleep. At first, he would barely listen to his owner, Rakku, and refuses to transform back into a weapon in times of battle, but after time passes, he would listen to Rakku most of the time and be willing to help him in his fights. He would only transforms into his dragon hybird form if Rakku asks him to do so through a signal. He would also transform into a dragon or a sword when Rakku signals him to do so. The usage of his powers would depend on Rakku's commands and Ryuuzan's mood at the time. Strengths Due to the Rakku's black sword consist of material that is as almost as tough as seastone, the scales of its dragon and dragon hybrid form combines with the sword's material to be tough as seastone and for some reason, it resulted in it scales' skin color to be black. Because of this, its scales is unbreakable and can not be damaged from any attack which gives a opponent a hard time to defeat this legendary creature. In it dragon form, Ryuuzan can easily destroy cities and small island if it goes on a ramage. In its dragon and dragon hybrid form, it can breath red & orange fire that can melt rocks. Ryuuzan can light itself on fire in its dragon form, sword form, and dragon-hybrid form. In its dragon-hybrid form, it can transform the blade into either its tail which can behave as a sharp blade whip (which is very helpful in long distance attacks) or as its head. In its dragon form, it can fly as fast as a train and can be used as transporation over land if it's not too tired. Weaknesses The user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Since a dragon is a reptile, it is susceptible to ice, cold water, and cold environments, such as winter islands. However, since this dragon can breath fire, it can keep itself warm but only for a limited amount of time or else, it will hiberate until it is taken to a warmer enviroment. While it hiberates, its devil fruit ability can not be used. Attacks Dragon Form *'Flamethrower:' Ryuuzan breathes a long range of red-orange flames for about a minute that melt rock and steel. *'Meteor' Inferno: Ryuuzan breathes out multiple balls of flames. *'Black Wildfire:' Ryuuzan breathes black flames that keep consuming the affected target until it burns into nothing. Only Ryuuzan can put it out with wind coming from his mouth. *'Dragon Hell Inferno:' For a short period of time, Ryuuzan store his fire breath as he creates a ball of fire in his mouth which gets better as time passes. Then he releases a long-range blue fire beam that creates a large explosion upon impact which melts everything within a 1/8 mile radius and creates lots of steam in the air. This is Ryuuzan's most powerful attack. *'Acid Spit:' Ryuuzan would combine the chemicals that allows him to breath fire into his spit and spit acid into this enemies which would burn them severely. *'Foul Breath:' Ryuuzan breathes out a stinkly odor that would cause an living being with a decent sense of smell to be disorientated. Those with a good sense of smell will faint. *'Smokescreen:' Ryuuzan emits black smoke out of his nostrils to prevent his enemy from seeing at all; however, Ryuuzan can use his sense of smell to locate his enemies. *'Tail Whip:' Ryuuzan launches a powerful tail whip that can destroy rocks and steel. *'Jet Crash: '''Ryuuzan flies at top speed towards target and leaves a powerful impact. *'Slash': Ryuuzan cuts the target with its claws once or multiple times. His claws can cut steel. *'Headbutt: Ryuuzan thrusts his head towards his target. This attack can break diamonds. *'Body Slam: '''Ryuuzan flies up in the sky and lands on the target. *'Bite: Ryuuzan bites it target until it is dismembered or lets go. *'Roar:' Ryuuzan yells to intimidate his target to back off, instill fear in them, or disorientate them by attempting damaging their eyedrums or force them to cover their ears. *'Sky Drop:' Ryuuzan grabs the target with his claws and flys up in the sky and lets go of the victim. Or after flying up, he would towards the ground and let go after shortly flying back up. This usually creates a small crater in the ground. *'Regenerate:' Ryuuzan can regenerate any body part (even its head) if somehow it got injured even with its extremely tough armor. *'Shed Armor: '''Ryuuzan can shed its armor mutiple times like a cocoon that looks like the exact replica of itself and he would use his to trick his enemies into thinking that there's two or more of him or lure them into a false sense of security that he's dead when they destroy the cocoon. Afterwards, Ryuuzan can instantly recreate his armor. Outrage Mode Ryuuzan would get extremely angry which would drastically increase his overall stats but would cause him to go a rampage and indiscriminately attack anyone in its way. Only Rakku could stop him from being in this mode. Dragon Hybrid Form Tatsu Whip Slash: Tatsu Sonic Slash: Tatsu Rampage Hunter: Tatsu Waver: Tatsu Armor Shield: Tatsu Rocket Lance: Fuku Fuku Enforced + Dragon Hybrid Form Sword Giant Dragon Blade Mode Hell Dragon Mode *'Fuku Fuku Flame Lightning Slash: ''' *Fuku Fuku Dragon Flame Cannon: *Fuku Fuku Flame Shear: *Fuku Fuku Flamestorm: *Fuku Fuku Typhoon Blast Burn: *Fuku Fuku Flare-Up *Fuku Fuku Flame Tornado Strike: *Fuku Fuku Dragon Hurricane Strike: *Fuku Fuku Dragon Tempest Slash: *Fuku Fuku Dragon Roar: *Fuku Fuku Tatsumaki: Trivia *After the surprising discovery of Rakku's sword transform into a dragon, Rakku nicknamed it Ryuuzan with much delight as he always wanted a pet dragon. *Ryuuzan seems to develop a personality while traveling with Rakku even though it originated from a weapon. *The way Rakku give commands to Ryuuzan while it is in its Dragon form resembles how a pokemon battles as the Pokemon Trainer battles with their Pokemon against wild pokemon and trainers. External Links European Dragon Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit